Uncertain and Unexpected
by RainFireSnowEarth
Summary: A story full of uncertain characters and unexpected twists. Hermione returns to Hogwarts after the war. Her parent's memories are forgotten forever. Her life quickly crumbling around her. Will she be happy with whom she is married to or will she fall in love with someone else? Can she forgive them both for the mistakes they've made? Image belongs to ComaW from Deviantart
1. The Two Letters

My apologies for the wait. I haven't had any inspiration until now. Here's a brand new story. It is a marriage law story, but it's different from any other, trust me. I do not own anything but new characters (and random potion ingredients and their uses), nor do I profit from submitting these chapters. Lastly, I'm trying my best to keep people in character. I got one review from my story Leech Juice and Snow Angels stating, "Childish and so OOC it was almost unbearable to read." I am trying, but the hardest to write for is Severus. So my apologies if it's not perfectly in character. Plus, they need to be somewhat out of character if there's a love story. Also, it's fanfiction, what's so fun about being just a little OOC. I can write what I please.

*Important: (I highly recommend you read this before reading the chapter) This story takes place after the Second Wizarding War. Severus Snape survived, the reason unknown. Although J.K Rowling said otherwise, Harry and Ginny have returned to Hogwarts, not Ron. Remus Lupin fought in the war, although he survives in my story. Remus is purposely more out of character than usual, given what he's going through. It makes it a more interesting story, as well.

Laurielove's story, _Out of the Depths,_ I highly recommend reading it, it's my inspiration and favorite SS/HG fanfiction.

Enough rambling, enjoy :)

* * *

A lovely morning had begun for Hermione Granger. She woke up refreshed and hopeful. It had only been a week since school started, but Hermione felt comfortable with the familiarity of Hogwarts. Especially now since she lost her parents. The cause of the Memory Charm alone was too much for any muggle to sustain, but depleting the vast number of memories caused them to forget forever. No matter how many times she tried, using spells and potions, nothing brought back their memories. There was nowhere else to go besides the Burrow and Hogwarts. Hermione would have loved to spend time with the Weasleys, except she wanted to continue her education. So here she was, with a thirst for knowledge and an eagerness to learn, back at Hogwarts.

She had quarreled with Ron, trying to convince him to return with her. Ron was much more interested in Quidditch than his education. Thus, Hermione had ended their relationship shortly after. Despite this, they remained good friends. Harry and Ginny did agree with Hermione, and those were the two friends she sat with at the Gryffindor table. Since her parents, Hermione had focused more energy on her studies than she ever did, trying to bury her sadness in reading books after books. As Head Girl, luckily, she was able to spend a couple more hours past curfew. She was allowed to wander around the castle at her leisure, with a few exceptions, such as classrooms, teacher's rooms, and the like. Lastly, she knew of many secret passageways throughout the castle. Regardless of all these privileges, Hermione used most her time reading books and studying in the library or the solitary of her room.

After getting ready, she met her friends in the Gryffindor Common Room, leaving with them to breakfast. The entrancing floating candles greeted her as she entered the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny sat across from her, his arm around Ginny's shoulders. Everyone was eating to their heart's desire and talked freely and cheerfully. The atmosphere was warm and inviting. Gladly, she forgot about her parents and her studies at the moment. Ollie Tweltrum, a seventh year, was levitating apple pie slices over a few heads at her table. Everyone was laughing and giggling at the people looking above their heads, nervously. Hermione merely smirked at the charade and continued eating. It was too immature for her. Ollie was an attractive man, broad shoulders, blue eyes, and slick brown hair. Many young witches, from each house, fancied him. Hermione was not one of them. Sure, he was a charming, but Hermione's attention was with someone else.

Her eyes lifted up to look at the Head Table. Minerva McGonagall was now Headmistress. Professor Slughorn, who was reluctant at first, accepted the Headmistress' offer to take over her old class, Transfiguration. Remus Lupin took the Defense Against the Dark Arts like he did in Hermione's third year. He lost Tonks and Teddy in the war. Tonks died in battle, and Teddy was captured by Death Eaters and tortured to death. Hermione couldn't imagine what he was going through. He was still grieving but teaching seemed to help him cope with his losses. All the staff members returned, even Professor Snape, as Potion's Professor once again. She looked at him now. His cold demeanor and dark appearance had never changed. His black, greasy hair hid his eyes away from the world. He survived miraculously, but the reason how was unknown. The only difference she saw was how quiet he was. He still belittled students and criticized their potions like always but more than often did he keep his head down and say nothing. It seemed he wished he had died, that it was not his plan to be still teaching students today. Hermione did not realize how long she was staring at the Potion's Master until she saw his head lift up and piercing black eyes bore into hers instantly. His face wasn't as dark as it usually was, but instead was reflecting curiosity. He had high cheekbones, his skin was pale but smooth, and his eyes were darker than they ever were. As he lifted an eyebrow, wondering why she was still gazing at him, she came to her senses. Her head darted down quickly.

Harry nudged her, "Hermione, you alright? You've gone red?"

"Have I? I just...well," she stammered.

Fortunately, a parliament of owls arrived. Hermione sighed a breath of relief, they forgot about her blushing. Many owls soared above them, dropping envelopes and parchments alike. Harry and Ginny were reading a newspaper while an owl dropped a familiar maroon colored envelope in front of Hermione. Before she could open it, however, something swooped down in front of her. It was a small gray owl with a white streak that ran across its forehead. She did not recognize the owl, but it looked at her, expecting her to grab the letter from its mouth. Hermione took the black letter with a green design and fed the bird a piece of biscuit. She put the first letter in her robes and inspected the other peculiar letter in her hand. She looked up at Harry and Ginny, who studied at the letter curiously, too.

"Who's it from?" asked Ginny.

A wax stamp seal of a serpent was on the back. She flipped it over to the front and saw her name engraved in dark green.

"There's no name, it just says, 'To Miss Hermione Granger,' flipping the letter over to show them, "There's a serpent on the back."

"Well, _someone_ from Slytherin comes to mind?" Harry said, gesturing to Professor Snape.

"One way to find out," Hermione said nervously. She glanced briefly at the Potion's Master. He was looking at her expectantly. She returned to the letter and tore it open quickly. She read the letter to herself.

 _Miss Hermione Granger,_

 _As a result of the damage implemented by the war, many valuable potion ingredients, cauldrons, bottles, and other brewing instruments were destroyed. Furthermore, there are very few potions remaining. I presume your skills in Potions still exceed over your classmates and the days of stealing ingredients to make Polyjuice Potion are over. I would not be asking your assistance in gathering ingredients and making potions with me, yet by myself, classes will have little to work with and Nurse Poppy has only a few Potions for remedies and other injuries. If you would rather waste time reading book after book in the library, then further expand your knowledge, the ink I used in writing this letter was utterly pointless. I ask for you to respond quickly, regardless of your decision._

 _Professor Severus Snape_

Hermione reread the letter twice before handing it to Harry. She was speechless. The sarcasm was no surprise, but rather the sentiment around it. He wanted _her_ to assist him with restoring Potions, making them, and gathering the correct ingredients? She could not help but smile slightly, and her smile broadened when her eyes met Professor Snape's for a moment. Sure it wasn't an apprentice job, but it was something. She always had an interest in potions - the exotic ingredients, preparation, stirring the brew and smelling the assortment of fumes. She would gladly accept his offer. She could gain experience from helping him. Maybe she could get closer to him, befriend him and...

"So, Hermione. Are you going to accept his offer?" Ginny said as she handed the letter back, interrupting Hermione's thoughts. She smiled softly and nodded in response.

"That's great, Hermione," Harry said. Hermione thought he was joking and just scowled at him.

"No, truly. I just wonder how long it'll take before one of ya chew each other's heads off," Harry joked. Hermione and Ginny laughed with him. Once their laughs subsided, Hermione took another look at his letter. Margret Millstone, the first year with short, curly brown hair, asked her about the letter. Hermione started to explain, but was rudely interrupted by the girl.

"You're going to work with Professor Snape, the greasy dungeon bat!? He's so mean and weird! Why would you ever want to work with _him_!?" She said it so loudly that Great Hall fell silent. All eyes were on the Gryffindor table. Hermione lowered her head and picked at her nearly empty plate. She could hear whispers all around her. After an age, she lifted her head up and glanced around briefly. Then, returned to Margret sharply. She spoke to Margret specifically, but the entire Great Hall could hear her.

"Yes, I _will_ be working with Professor Snape. He has given me an opportunity to better my understanding with potions, a fascinating subject, I might add. Despite what _you_ or others think of him. Besides, without my help, making a healing potion without mushroom shavings and an extract of Olive Bark sap would be exceedingly difficult, wouldn't it?"

She could tell Margaret didn't quite understand her meaning, but she shook her head and looked down at her hands. Hermione stood from the table, switched Professor Snape's letter with the one previously in her pocket and walked away. As she quickly left the Great Hall, she could hear Harry calling after her and someone crying. Severus Snape noticed the letter in her hand as she walked away, recognizing it was from Minerva McGongall. He knew what the letter pertained to and thought about the way Miss Granger was defending him. He wondered if he should petition for her. Would she even...

Before he could ponder anymore, breakfast ended. Both students and staff started to head to their first class of the day. Little did Severus know, Remus and Horace already had the same idea.

Classes went by faster than Hermione could remember. Even for Transfiguration Class, which Slughorn obviously was still having difficulties teaching. He heard a snarky comment and told a Ravenclaw girl off for disrespect and deducted house points. When he heard more from the same student and getting tiresome of continuous criticism, gave her detention at lunch. Hermione enjoyed all of her classes, except Divination, of course. She regretted her decision of not finishing the ludicrous class like she should of in her third year. Each student was read their palm, describing important aspects of their future. Hermione did agree that meddling with time was very dangerous, so she was thankful Professor Trelawney knew not to tell everything. When it was Hermione's turn, she rolled her eyes and threw out her arm in discouragement. Trelawney took ahold of her arm with one hand and held it completely outstretched. Then, using her spare hand, pushed two fingers down slightly on Hermione's hand, rubbing designs on her palm. Trelawney closed her eyes to concentrate and told her that the future holds many uncertain and unexpected events which she must overcome. Before she could tell Hermione anymore, however, she pulled her arm away quickly. Trelawney woke up from her trance unaware that she didn't hear the rest of her prophecy. Unimpressed, Hermione merely smiled at her and sat down.

Harry and Ginny told her about the witch who was crying as she walked away at breakfast. Hermione felt terrible about the way she snapped at Margaret. She had to apologize to the girl. They walked into the Great Hall at noon. Professor Snape was not seen at the Head table as he usually was. She noticed a few people staring at her as she walked toward her table, but ignored them. Almost instantly after Hermione sat down next to Margaret, the happy chatter among the Gryffindor table stopped. After she apologized and hugged her, she asked if they could take a walk together in the Forbidden Forest. The girl nodded and smiled, wiping her tears on her sleeve. Hermione explained their Professor's bravery and loyalty in the war, not mentioning his love for Lily, believing he entrusted Harry in that particular aspect of his life. Harry only told his closest friends, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, assuming Snape was dead. By the time they entered the Great Hall, they were laughing together.

"Did everything go well?" asked Harry as Hermione and Margaret sat down. Margaret had turned away to talk to her friends.

"Yes, I just explained how Professor Snape was brave and loyal to the very end," Hermione stated matter of factly.

" _Anything_ else?" Ginny whispered teasingly to Hermione.

Hermione didn't know what Ginny was referring to, but it did remind her of something hidden in her robes.

"The letter!" shrieked Hermione. She reached inside her robes and got out the maroon letter. It was from Professor McGonagall. She knew who it was from because she got the same letter previously in the summer, asking if she wanted to be Head Girl. She opened the letter and read, Harry and Ginny crowding around her to read, too.

 _Miss Hermione Granger,_

 _I have an urgent matter to discuss with you after classes today. Please meet with me, Professor Lupin, and Professor Slughorn tonight as soon as you can. I apologize that I cannot disclose any information, considering anyone can read this letter. After we have spoken, if you must discuss the matter outside my office, only talk with Professor Lupin or Professor Slughorn privately until you have made your decision._

 _Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

"What was all that about?" Harry asked solemnly.

"What does Professor Lupin and Professor Slughorn have to do with it. What do you have to decide?" Ginny pondered.

"I don't know. Hopefully, I'll make the right choice." Hermione said. She seemed uncertain and nervous for tonight. As they continued eating, Harry and Ginny gave ideas of what the issue might be. Some even made Hermione laugh, like Harry's idea of Hermione having to choose one of her Professors to marry. She hoped it wasn't going to be something as ludicrous as that. She left lunch feeling better and walked down to the Quidditch Pitch to see Harry and Ginny practice. They tried to convince her to try riding a broom, but she shook her head and continued to write a letter to Professor Snape. She finished in time to see Ginny successfully score a goal. Eventually, the practice came to an end, Hufflepuff won.

After Astronomy class, which was enlightening and engaging, she had Defense Against the Dark Arts class, when the most unusual encounter occurred. She noticed Professor Lupin staring and smiling at her more than necessarily. Students were taking turns removing poisonous slime off of different beetles. The slime, once extracted, could be used for warding off dark spells if dropped in any potion particular to disguising the drinker. When it was her turn, she moved to the front of his desk. Using the proper wand incantations he taught the class last week, she extracted the red slime off a Dungbeetle's back. After complimenting her work, he placed his hand on hers. She looked down to see two old scars, from his transformations, she presumed. He left it to lay on top of hers a while, caressing slightly before drawing away and smiling brightly. Hermione felt slightly uncomfortable of her Professor's actions but smiled back and returned to her desk.

Thankfully, she forgot about the incident as she arrived for her last class of the day, Potions. She was the first to arrive. As she entered, the room was engulfed in intoxicating fumes. The array of shelves along the wall was empty, spare a few, which sat only a few cauldrons and some brewing instruments. Not enough for all the students to use themselves, but share. When she glanced over at Professor Snape, who was sitting at his desk in the corner of the classroom, he was manipulating a green envelope in his hands. He was even smiling slightly. She kneeled down to grab some books from her bag. From the corner of her eye, she saw the familiar robes of Professor Lupin pass by her a few feet away. Sure enough, when she stood up, Professor Lupin was walking towards Snape. She saw Lupin give Snape a few vials of beetle slime. Snape nodded curtly and put them on his desk. Lupin's eyes followed Snape's hands and saw the green envelope sitting on his desk.

"Severus?" Lupin said.

"Yes," Snape sighed, crossing his arms.

"What...," Lupin grabbed the envelope with a smile, "...is this." He held it up in front of both of them. His smile disappeared soon after, his expression serious.

"You know what is precisely inside that envelope. It also happens to be extremely fragile, so keep your grimy hands off. You shouldn't touch what doesn't belong to you." He reached for his envelope aggressively, but Lupin pulled it away. When Snape returned to his previous posture, Lupin gently held out the envelope.

"You said it was...fragile," Lupin said mockingly. Snape smirked for not more than an instant, grabbing the envelope carefully and put it back on his desk.

Then, so Hermione couldn't hear, Lupin leaned and whispered in Snape's ear, "You're right. _You_ shouldn't touch what doesn't belong to you." When he leaned back, Snape's anger sparked.

He took ahold of Lupin's white shirt, his gray coat covering Hermione's view, but she could tell what he was doing. "You say that as if you're already marrie..." When he saw Hermione with her hand over her mouth and her chocolate brown eyes open wide, he stopped abruptly and quickly let go of Lupin's shirt.

"Miss Granger...I was just..." Snape stumbled. She never heard him so unsure.

Lupin, who was fixing the crumple in his shirt, interrupted him, "It was my fault, Miss Granger. I provoked Professor Snape here. Everything is fine," he now turned to Snape, "Is it not?"

"Excellent," Snape spat out. Hermione noticed Snape's change in posture and expression immediately. He returned to his usual teacher persona.

"I'll take my leave, then." Lupin turned to Hermione, "I'll see you later tonight and apparently I will _also_ see," he turned his head to look at the dark figure next to him, "Professor Snape, too." With that, he left.

She stood there, lost in thought, taking in all she heard and saw. She did not see Professor Snape walk away from behind his desk and step next to her. She did not hear the other students start to walk in.

"Has something caught your interest, Miss Granger?" he hissed at her. She was staring at the envelope on his desk.

Hermione flinched momentarily before responding, "No...no, sir." She stood up straight and lifted her head up to meet his eyes. She noticed his hair was not greasy but almost silky. He had broad shoulders and his body, although covered with his thick black teaching robes, appeared aesthetically intriguing to Hermione.

His voice was deep, "Then kindly take your seat."

Hermione, still lost in thought, did not move, but continued to stare at her Professor. Students were already in their seats, looking curiously at the two standing in front of the classroom.

"Miss Granger!" Her head darting to his, eyes wide. He uttered the next words with tongue-tip precision, "Did you not hear me? Take. Your. Seat."

She did immediately, next to Ginny, who saved her a seat. He began his lecture, discussing the properties of beetles and their uses in potions. Professor Snape walked around looking at each cauldron individually, as they all were working on their potions. Hermione worked efficiently like she always had in Potions, trying to impress her Professor. She was tearing apart wings from the beetles when she, suddenly, felt his presence.

He spoke, "You're doing remarkably well, Miss Granger. I made a wise choice asking you to help me. Speaking of, I'll need to discuss with you about my offer after class." He started to walk away.

"But sir..." she quietly said.

"There is time to spare before we go to Headmistress' Office." he stated.

"We?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"Yes, we. Did you not hear Professor Lupin mention he'd be seeing us _both_ tonight? Continue working, Miss Granger." He left their table to look at the remaining student's cauldrons. Hermione watched him leave, after a while, she looked ahead of her to see Ginny smiling at her.

Hermione whispered, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Leaning over the desk, Ginny murmured, "It's obvious you like him. I saw you blushing today. I've seen you staring at him every chance you get. Merlin, you should have seen your face when he gave that compliment. I've never heard Snape give anyone credit for their work, maybe he fancies you, too."

Hermione frowned a little, "I doubt that. He's my Professor, Ginny. It's prohibited." Then, remembering Ginny's words, she smiled and blushed, "You've noticed me staring."

Ginny nodded, "You were watching him like a hawk not ten seconds ago." Hermione and Ginny both giggled.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, is there something you would like to share with the class."

"No, sir," Ginny said.

"Then politely, finish your potions without babbling like five-year-olds. Five points from Gryffindor for disrupting my class." Snape stated.

Shortly after, class ended. Everyone left except Hermione. Snape had left the classroom to a room in the back. She presumed it was his private chambers. She got the letter out she wrote during Quidditch practice and waited patiently. When he came back, he stood in front of his desk, his hands intertwined in front of him. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He was wearing a dark gray shirt which was tucked into his black pants, revealing his black belt. Hermione's stomach flipped, he was more handsome than she ever saw him before. Surprised, she stood there gazing at him in awe. She heard him clear his throat, bringing her out of her daze. She walked toward him and handed him the letter.

"Here, my letter in response to your letter." He took the letter, brushing her hand slightly. It sent shivers down her spine and slight goosebumps up her arms. After reading the letter, he replaced in its envelope and put it in his desk drawer. Then, he grabbed the green envelope sitting on his desk and stepped towards her.

"I am pleased you have accepted my offer. It would have been pointless to continue reading day and night, every day like you have been." Snape said satirically.

"Pointless? Pointless!? Pardon me, Professor, but I've been reading 'day and night' to distract me from," There were tears in her eyes."Forget it." She didn't want to think about her parents.

"Miss Granger, my apologies, I...," There was some silence. "Perhaps working with _me_ can provide an another distraction."

"Yes, I think it will." she said smiling at him.

"Good," He smiled slightly. "Now, I was hoping to work with you on the weekends and at least one day of the week that suits us both. We can work out the details, tomorrow. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, sir." she said, wiping some tears on her sleeve.

"Here." He said, giving her a gray handkerchief from his jean pocket.

"Thank you." She said, looking up to him. She put on a fake smile.

He put a hand on her shoulder and leaned down till he met her eye level. "Would you like to talk about..." Before he could finish the clock chimed, it was eight o'clock. "We need to leave." He gave her the envelope, "Here. Be careful it's..."

"Fragile?" she giggled.

"Very amusing. We need to go to Headmistress' Office. You can open it there." He said walking past her to the door.

She followed, "Sir, you can't tell me anything?"

He stopped at the door. "I was asked not to, Miss Granger. You'll know soon enough." He spoke with concern. He was waiting by the door, holding it ajar. She walked over and handed him back his handkerchief.

"Keep it. I don't want your snot." he snorted.

"I didn't sneeze into it, Professor." she chuckled.

"Regardless, I want you to have it," he said genuinely. She put it in her pocket and they left, locking the door behind him wordlessly.

They did not utter a word to each other along the way. Once they approached Professor McGonagall's office, he opened the door, letting her in first, following after her. She saw Professor McGonagall behind her desk, looking at some papers. Professor Slughorn was seated to the right on a couch with his head in his hands. Professor Lupin was pacing the unused space near Professor Slughorn.

"Ah, Hermione, dear. We thought you might have forgotten to come. Please, take a seat." She motioned to an empty chair, which faced the desk directly across from the Headmistress. Hermione sat down, holding the green envelope in her lap.

McGonagall spoke, "Severus, don't you look..." She couldn't find the right word. Slughorn and Lupin looked up, shocked to see Snape in different attire. "Dashing. Remus said you would accompany us this evening. I must say, this was very unexpected. If you had waited another day, I wouldn't have accepted your petition. Why, may I ask, did you change your mind?"

Snape had already seated himself, to Hermione's left on a small armchair. Snape opened his mouth to speak but closed it suddenly. McGonagall raised an eyebrow, expecting an answer. He looked at Hermione briefly before returning to McGonagall. "I thought it would be better for Miss Granger to choose from more than two suitors." Standing up, he gestured to the other men, "Especially when _one_ is a werewolf and _the other_ a wizard three times her age!"

Hermione's voice was quiet, "Excuse me, Headmistress." No one heard her.

"Severus, sit down." Minerva looked at Slughorn, sighing before speaking to him. "Horace, since Severus has graciously petitioned for Hermione, yours is not needed anymore. I'm glad you offered but given your age..." she cleared her throat, "copulating..." Snape scoffed in disgust, and Lupin turned away.

Slughorn chuckled, "I understand Minerva. I just wanted to make sure a witch as bright as Hermione didn't have to be sent to Azkaban or cast away from the wizarding world." He stood up and took her hand in his. "Goodluck, Hermione." She nodded and smiled, still utterly confused. He left.

Lupin started yelling,"Minerva, you can't seriously accept Severus' petition for Hermione's hand in marriage! Look at him! He thinks he can put on different clothes, put his hair back, look all spiffy, and walk in here unannounced. I'm twice the man he is. I..." He was cut short.

"Headmistress...please..." Hermione tried again, but her small voice was mixed in with the start of Snape's yelling.

"Twice the man, huh, what about your wife, Remus!? Couldn't protect her, could you? Or your son? What makes you think you're so fucking special, huh!?"

"Don't you ever speak that way about my family again! You bastard, I will..." Lupin was walking towards Snape, fury masking over his periwinkle eyes.

"Enooooough!" the Headmistress screamed, both of her arms outstretched. A blue puff of smoke emitted from her sleeves, blasting Lupin and Snape across the room. Two loud bangs could be heard from their backs hitting against the bookshelves. Startled, Hermione swiftly brought her knees to her chest and held them, her eyes trained on McGonagall. One of Dumbledore's old gadgets, that sat on a small table, broke, in the process.

"Stop it! Both of you! You two are Hermione's only hope..." Before she could finish, however, Hermione stood up abruptly and interrupted her.

"Professor McGonagall! Azkaban!? Hand in marriage!? Copulating!? What in Merlin's name is going on!?" Hermione screamed from the top of her lungs. All three of them looked at Hermione in shock, clearly forgetting she was in the room with them. Snape and Lupin got up and returned to their seats, rubbing their heads and shoulders. Hermione stayed standing, hands on her waist.

"I'm sorry, dear. Let us start at the beginning. Please sit down." Hermione complied. McGonagall spoke clearly,"Are you aware of the Marriage Law the Ministry of Magic has recently put in order?"

Hermione nearly choked, "Marriage Law?"


	2. Late Night Encounter

**Author's Notes: I need a beta. If you're willing to help, please private message me. Or even better, add me to your connections. Thanks.**

 **Sorry, it took so long to upload this chapter. First, I took a small break in between writing the first chapter and the second one. Second, I used this app called Grammarly (Which is great, check it out) but I accidently deleted more than 500 words of the second part of my chapter. I write my chapters in two parts, two different documents. I sent an email to them, and luckily they restored my document. Thank god! Hopefully, it was worth the wait.**

 ***The usage of Lupin and Snape vs. Remus and Severus. When reading, most of the time it's in Hermione's pov when thinking about characters and watching them. McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape all call their colleagues by first names, which should be understandable. Since Hermione sees them as her Professors, the text will refer to them as such. Until Hermione starts calling them Severus and Remus in her dialogue, then they remain in the text as Snape and Lupin. That way the reader can feel a little bit more like Hermione as they read, and her transition to calling her Professors different names can help that. It seems foolish to point it out. However, the usage of all four names could have thrown some of you guys for a loop. Thinking, why aren't I sticking with just first names or just last names. Speaking of names, I try to switch between Hermione's use of McGonagall and Headmistress often, so it's not repetitive.**

 **vinculum duplicationem = bond duplication**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

The green envelope that had fallen to the floor was picked up by Hermione and placed on the Headmistress' desk, next to another envelope, but this one was dark gray. Each envelope had a lovely design, completely covered in a mixture of curvy lines and symbols, a shade lighter than the envelopes themselves. Hermione sat in the small, rather uncomfortable chair, listening to McGonagall as she walked around the room, explaining the Ministry's new law. Lupin sprawled over the couch, his feet dangling over the side. His hands over his chest, fingers intertwined. He was staring up at the ceiling, closing his eyes every once in a while. Snape was sitting, his elbows resting on his knees, head in his hands. Occasionally, he would look up, stretch out his neck and lay back against the red armchair and massage his temples, attempting to soothe a headache.

McGonagall's voice dragged on, "Before the Second Wizarding War had ended, many pure-bloods and half-bloods who wished to wed muggle-borns feared Voldemort would murder them if they married. Furthermore, very few pure-blood and half-blood witches and wizards remain. The law was created to ensure muggle-borns marry a witch or wizard who is either half-blood or pure-blood. At first glance, I didn't think the law applied to any of the students at Hogwarts till they leave their seventh year, and become the proper age to marry." The Headmistress turned to look at Hermione. "Except you, Hermione."

"Me? I don't understand. I'm not of age." Hermione replied. Her coffee-colored, frizzy hair draped over both of her shoulders. Her stomach was annoyingly empty.

McGonagall, dark green robes billowing behind her, moved to her desk. She opened the top drawer and got out a familiar object, previously used by Hermione herself. She held it up in front of her for Hermione to view. Intertwined between her wrinkly fingers was a gold necklace, at the end swung an hour glass filled with golden colored sand.

"The time turner I used during my third year? But..." Then, realization dawned on her. Clearly reciting from a book, she said, "'The longer one manipulates the time of the past, the older they become.' So, according to my use of the time turner, I'm...twenty years old."

Putting the time turner in the drawer, she sat down and nodded, "Yes, unfortunately, the Ministry Of Magic took time manipulation of any kind into consideration while applying the marriage law."

Hermione glanced at Snape, considering him briefly before turning to look at Lupin. "Headmistress?"

"Yes?" she said, wiping her glasses on a small, emerald colored cloth.

"Professor Slughorn mentioned something earlier about Azkaban and being cast off. What did he mean? Will I be sent to Azkaban if I don't marry?" Her voice brittle.

Putting her glasses back on, she spoke, "Yes, and no. Hermione, you have three choices. You can either comply with the law and marry either Severus or Remus. You could hand over your wand, along with any other magical item you own, and reside along muggles, never allowed to use magic again. Lastly, if you don't marry, and you continue to live in our world, the Ministry will attempt to find you and send you to Azkaban."

She looked down at her hands, pondering her options. After an age, she looked up at the wise woman sitting patiently, tears running down her cheeks. "I...I can't give up magic. I belong here. I have nowhere else to go. I have no one left to turn to outside this world." Suddenly, both Snape and Lupin looked up.

"What about your parents, Mr. and Mrs. Granger? Lupin asked.

"So death eaters couldn't find them, and torture them for knowledge about me, or Harry, I erased their memories, changed their identities. After the battle, I left to Australia to find them. I tried everything, but Wendell and Monica Wilkins will never remember their daughter, Hermione Granger." By this time she was sobbing and trembling. She took out the crumpled handkerchief from her pocket and sneezed into it. After several breaths she composed herself, blowing her nose into the gray cloth a final time. Snape was thinking about Hermione's words. Is that why she was reading more books that usual? Lupin moved off the sofa and crouched down in front of Hermione, putting a comforting hand on her knee. Noticing, at the corner of the handkerchief, Snape's name in black.

"You gave Hermione your handkerchief, Severus? How...affectionate?" Lupin smiled mockingly at Snape, before returning to his seat. Snape gave him a smug smile in return.

Snape looked at Hermione, dried tears on her rosy cheeks,"Affectionate, yes. Not to mention, caring, giving..." He was interrupted, however.

"How about needy, attention seeking, clingy, disgusting and vile," Lupin ridiculed Snape.

Ignoring him, he stared at Hermione, waiting till she looked at him,"...and loving." One word that implied he wasn't describing the act of giving Hermione a possession at all, but Hermione herself. Lupin snorted. Then, to his amazement, saw Hermione smile sweetly at him.

"Thank you, Professor Snape." Her attention turned to Lupin. "Professor, I think it'd be best if you kept your opinions to yourself." As Hermione looked at McGonagall, she didn't see Snape smile at Lupin's appalled expression.

McGonagall sighed, unmistakably tired as the other three, "Have you made your decision?"

"Pardon me, Professor McGonagall, but surely there is more than just marrying a suitor. Shouldn't I be informed of any guidelines and other criteria the law states before I make my decision?" Both Lupin and Snape groaned, irritated by the amount of time they have already spent in the Headmistress' Office, not readily satisfied to continue the meeting any longer with one another.

The Headmistress stood up and spoke, "My most sincere apologies. All of you must be starving. Let us feast in the Great Hall with the others for what time we have left. Hermione and I will continue the meeting after everyone has eaten supper. Whereas Severus, Remus, both of you can head to your private rooms."

"Minerva, we can..." Snape started.

"Speaking to Hermione alone will be easier without the two of you bickering with each other. Besides, we are all exhausted, and you have classes to teach tomorrow." McGonagall stated.

"What about Hermione? She has classes to attend tomorrow, too? She'll be more tired than both of us if she's continuing the meeting tonight." Lupin pointed out.

"I believe Hermione has charms first, correct?" Hermione nodded. "Very well, I'll inform Filius that Hermione will not be attending his class tomorrow. Hermione, you can wake up and eat breakfast with everyone else. Then, return to your room and sleep before heading to your second class."

She then turned to look at the man, still surprised by his attire, "Severus, could you bring a small Sleeping Draught potion here before you retire tonight?"

"Of course, Minerva." Snape's silky voice replied.

"Splendid, let's take our leave then," McGonagall said as she put her hand on the small of Hermione's back and lead her out of the office. Hermione folded her handkerchief neatly and put it back in her pocket. Snape and Lupin following after them, to the Great Hall.

All the students and teachers were eating and engaging in conversation with one another frequently. Many would glance at the Head Table, wondering why the Headmistress or the other two professors weren't at supper. The Gryffindor table was the only house to notice their pupil missing. Harry and Ginny, who knew where Hermione was, were surprised to see Professor Slughorn sitting with the other professors. Then, during supper, the four of them entered through the door behind the Head Table. McGonagall gestured Hermione to head over to her table. Everyone watched as the Headmistress, Professor Snape, and Professor Lupin took their seats and began to eat as if they haven't missed half of dinner at all. Hermione walked down to her table and sat down with Harry and Ginny. The silence that began when they first entered stayed awhile, but when the Professor Lupin started talking with Hagrid, students began to talk again.

Hermione was spreading butter on a bread roll when Harry asked, "Hey Hermione, is everything okay?"

She avoided looking at them."I'm alright," Hermione said weakly. "There are still some things Professor McGonagall and I need to go over after dinner."

"Can't you tell us anything?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Well, I have to choose between three choices. Only one seems most appealing, even though I have to..." Hermione stopped abruptly.

"How serious is it?" asked Ginny worriedly.

"Very," Hermione said, finally looking at her friends, her expression serious. Her friends sensed she didn't want to talk about it anymore, so they dropped it. Once dinner was over, students left to their common rooms, to get ready for bed. Hermione bided Harry and Ginny goodnight and left, returning to Headmistress' Office.

She came to the door, about to knock when she heard McGonagall say, "Enter," on the other side of the door. When Hermione walked inside, she saw the Headmistress staring out a large window, her hands clasped behind her, her back towards Hermione.

"Did you enjoy dinner? I'm sure Harry and Ginny were wondering where you were," she said.

Hermione walked over to the armchair and sat down. "Yes, dinner was lovely. They asked a few questions. I only told them..."

She, at last, turned to face Hermione,"I don't doubt your efforts to keep a secret Hermione, as difficult as this is to handle on your own. I presume you'd like me to discuss the law's obligations?" Hermione nodded. "The law requires both individuals to be young and fertile enough to reproduce, having at least two kids during their marriage." She was standing behind her desk.

"I have to bear children? I'm only...I'm not ready," Hermione asked. She started to pace the office nervously.

"I'm sorry, dear. You only have to bear one child within two years of your marriage and have intercourse during your wedding night to bond your unity," McGonagall said solemnly. Hermione lowered her head.

She quietly said, "Does this bond last forever?" She finally stopped a few feet away from the Headmistress' desk.

"No, it bonds your marriage, not your souls. Only requited love between two individuals can bond them for life," she said matter-of-factly.

"Is there anything else?" Hermione asked, rubbing her eyes.

She glanced at the door briefly, "Come in, Severus." Then returned to Hermione, as Snape opened the door and walked inside, potion in hand."Yes, Hermione, except it only pertains to you if you choose to comply with the marriage law."

Without hesitation, she replied, "I will. I'd rather marry one of my Professors than never use magic again."

Snape's voice came from behind her, "I am pleased you haven chosen to stay here, Hermione."

She whirled around, surprised to find him so close to her. If he were to move a few more inches, he would step on her toes. She could smell him, the scent of old leather, it was intoxicating. She breathed in deeply, staring into his eyes, "You hardly ever call me by my first name, Professor."

"Well...considering our current situation, it seems most proper. As such, I admire how beautiful it sounds rolling off my tongue," flirting somewhat.

Her breath quickened,"Are you calling me beautiful?" They both remained still, their bodies nearly touching.

"I never said that. Here," he took a small step backward, enough to outstretch his hand and give her a small vial of potion filled with a light blue liquid. "I tried searching my storerooms, but there were none left, so I took the last one I left beside my bed."

"Professor Snape, if you need it..." Hermione started.

"Severus," Snape corrected. He cleared his throat, "My apologies, I'd prefer if you could call me by my first name, given the circumstances. You don't have to, I just..."

"I'd love to, Severus," She stepped forward slightly and reached up on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on his left cheek. His skin was soft and warm. When she stepped back and looked at him, his face was crimson. He didn't speak, just stared at her, astonished and wide-eyed. His heart was racing, he hoped she couldn't hear it.

She broke the silence, "Thank you for the potion. I appreciate it." She grabbed the potion. Their hands touched briefly. He drew in a sharp breath.

"Your welcome, Hermione. Goodnight." There was some silence before he added, "You are exquisitely beautiful." It was Hermione's turn to blush crimson. He looked up, to find the Headmistress smiling at him. "Goodnight, Minerva." She gave a nod in response. He gave Hermione one last smile and turned to leave.

"Goodnight, Severus," Hermione said suddenly. He was at the door, holding the handle, he turned around and gave a small nod. He left.

When Severus shut the door behind him, he leaned on it and took a sharp intake of breath. There were a few torches nearby to light the area. His heart was still racing. He brought his hand to his left cheek. He felt something odd, an unknown texture. He took his hand away and looked down. A scarlet red substance stained his fingers. Was she wearing lipstick? He blushed again. He'd have to go find out. He lingered for another moment before retreating to his rooms. As he reached for the door, he heard the shuffling of feet behind him. He turned around and saw a large figure emerge from the shadows. Lupin's pale blue eyes greeted his own. Severus crossed his arms and turned to face him. Lupin brought a leather bound flask to his lips, walking towards Severus strangely.

"What are you doing here, Remus?" Severus asked.

"I came to find Hermione." He took another swig from the flask. He swallowed hard.

"Hermione is not here. She's in a meeting with Minerva, Remus. You know this." He suddenly smelled the strong scent of alcohol on Lupin's breath. "You've been drinking. I think it would be wise if you retire."

Lupin ignored him, "I heard you two in there." 'I'd prefer if you could call me by my first name, given the circumstances. I'd love to, Severus'" He said mockingly. He took another drink before speaking again, "You don't think I know what you're doing. I know your little game, Snivellus."

The name stung a little."Oh, enlighten me on what you think I'm doing, my little game?" Severus said, slowly reaching for his wand.

"You have any idea what I have lost? My child. My wife. Now, you're taking Hermione away from me. You plan to use everything in your power to marry her. You dressed up. You gave her a handkerchief. You complimented her. It won't work. Like she'd ever want to touch you. Like she'd let you put your hands over her body. I bet you haven't even slept with a woman. Look at yourself. You're just a slimy git with greasy hair and a crooked nose." Lupin stopped talking abruptly. He noticed the lipstick mark that Hermione gave.

"Is that...she gave you a kiss?" Lupin incredulously stepped back.

"As a matter a fact, yes. Apparently, Remus, Hermione doesn't care about my appearance. She doesn't care I'm a 'slimy git with greasy hair and a crooked nose.' I am not trying to take Hermione away from anyone. She is not a prize to be won. I care for her deeply, but ultimately she will choose who she deems suitable. We both have an equal chance, but that isn't the point of it all, is it Remus? She could be sent to Azkaban or be cast off from this world, permanently. We both don't want that to happen. No matter who she chooses, I know she'll make the right choice. Goodnight, Remus." He turned back to the door.

Lupin placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back. "Yeah? What about your choices, Severus? You were a death eater. You served the Dark Lord. You..." Severus noticed something changed. Something in Lupin snapped.

Lupin's eyes burned with anger. "Were you there!? Did you enjoy it!? Did you, you bastard!? Answer me!"

"What are you..." Lupin's wand came to his neck before Severus could lift up his arm and cast a spell. Severus was forcefully pushed up against the door.

"Remus, please. I don't know what you are talking about." Severus managed, with the pressure of the wand.

Lupin pressed the wand harder against him, "Teddy! You were there, weren't you!?

Severus' eyes widened. He gasped, "Yes, I was there. But, Remus..." His arm was squished. He couldn't raise it up and cast a spell.

"I knew it, you bastard. You hurt him! You murdered him! You killed my boy!" He began to cry hysterically. He withdrew his wand from Severus' neck. Severus, at last, took a deep breath and swallowed hard. Lupin lowered his head down to rest on Severus' chest. He was sobbing hysterically, trying to fill his lungs with oxygen. He whispered in gasps, "Teddy. My precious baby boy. My beautiful little boy." He kept repeating those agonizing words over and over till his breathing slowed and he went fast asleep.

Hesitantly, Severus caught Lupin as he slid down to the floor. He took ahold of Lupin's backside with his right arm. Then, with his other arm, reached down to grip Lupin's legs. With great effort, he was able to pull Lupin up off the floor and hold him in his arms. As he walked out of the dungeons, he did not see Mr. Filch, along with his beloved cat, hiding in the shadows, witnessing everything. Since Lupin was so heavy to carry, Severus had to adjust his grip many times on the way to Lupin's private room. He was grateful he hadn't encountered any students out of bed. If anyone were to see their Professor Lupin drunk, asleep in another Professor's arms, there would be gossip and rumors throughout the school. Additionally, he didn't want to discuss what occurred tonight with the Headmistress. Once he reached Lupin's rooms, he took out his wand and pointed it at the door handle, whispering, "Alhohomora."

Severus could barely see in front of him because of the darkness that enveloped the room. He cast a wordless Lumos spell and walked in. He was in the sitting room. There was a door to the right, ajar. He opened it and placed Lupin carefully on the bed. As he left, he shut the door, locking it. He returned to the dungeons and entered his classroom door. Then went to a door hidden in the back, leading to his private chambers. He went into his bathroom and looked in the mirror, inspecting the mark left by Hermione. Riddled with shame and pity, he washed it off aggressively as if trying to erase the memory along with it. He poured a generous amount of Firewhiskey, which was on a table near his bed, into a glass he got out of his cupboard. He sat down on the edge of his bed and took two long gulps, thinking about Lupin's previous words. He thought about Hermione and what's best for her, about Lupin, and what he deserved, about Teddy and the most difficult task he had to do, and about himself, and what he wanted dearly. All these thoughts troubled his mind as he finished his drink and tried to fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Hermione had set the potion on the Professor McGonagall's desk, then returned to the armchair she was sitting in earlier. She was slouched down in the comfortable material, about to fall asleep. She was waiting patiently for the Headmistress to finish reading some documents that were scattered all over her desk. As Hermione's eyes began to droop, she thought of all the events that occurred earlier that day. Lupin smiling more and caressing her hand. The physical confrontation she saw with Severus and Lupin. Everything started to make more sense. A quarter of an hour later, the Headmistress finished and dropped her quill back in its holder, leaning back in her chair with a sigh. McGonagall had said something to Hermione but after receiving no response, she looked over at the Gryffindor girl, blinking frantically, struggling to stay awake.

"Hermione, dear?" she said, a sad smile appearing.

Hermione jolted up, "Sorry, what were you saying?" She rubbed her eyes.

"I have looked over the additional letters I received from the Ministry. There wasn't anything else relating to the Marriage law than the letter they sent me and the newspaper. Hermione?" She looked over at the sleeping Gryffindor, her head resting on the arm of the chair.

"Hermione!" she shouted.

Hermione jumped up again, "What?" Fixing herself on the chair, so she wasn't slouching.

"Merlin, we'd better wrap this up before you start snoring," she said, standing, walking swiftly to the front of her desk, and taking out her wand.

Defensively, Hermione replied, "I don't snore."

"Quiet, dear. I can't have any distractions. What I'm about to do requires complete focus. Don't move." McGonagall said strictly.

With a simple flick of her wand, the two envelopes sitting on the desk now were hovering in the air. She backed away slightly, her wand remaining fixed on the floating objects. She began to whirl her wand in circles, clockwise. They followed the movements of her wand, moving frantically. She began to chant the words, "vinculum duplicationem." She continued her movements and repeated the words over and over till, suddenly, the designs on the envelopes started to glow. Brighter, and brighter, till a blinding mix of green and gray light, emitted from the envelopes. Once her wand movements slowed, Hermione saw four envelopes appear, the light fading around them. Two were green, and two were gray. Using her wand, she lowered them gradually, till they rested on the desk.

She spoke, "Come here." Hermione complied, she went over and stood next to her. "As you can see, there are now two green and two gray envelopes. The green ones are from Severus, whereas the gray ones are from Remus. Each one has a petition inside, already signed by them. They will pick up theirs tomorrow, and I will give you the connected copies tonight. Once you sign your petition, your name will appear on their petition as well, completing the transaction." Then she turned to face Hermione, putting her hands on her shoulders. "Now, Hermione, the envelopes protect the petitions inside, however, if left out, it becomes more vulnerable. It can catch on fire, or your pumpkin juice can get spilled on it. If it gets damaged in any way, the other copy will endure the same damage directly. It only allows you, Severus, or Remus to open them. You must keep them inside their envelopes until you are ready to sign, understand?"

"Yes, Headmistress." McGonagall removed her hands from Hermione's shoulders and sat down in her chair.

"Can I tell Harry and Ginny anything?" Hermione asked.

"No, not until you are officially married. I will be sent to Azkaban if the Ministry finds out I allowed your Professor's to petition for your hand in marriage. I gave the Ministry my files for all the students attending Hogwarts a day late. I risked these things, so you wouldn't be forced to marry a complete stranger. Once you wed, the Ministry will have no choice but to accept your marriage since it follows the law."

"But, Professor McGonagall, Harry, and Ginny wouldn't tell anyone, I'm sure of it." Hermione pleaded.

"No! Hermione, I have made myself crystal clear. It doesn't matter who you tell, don't utter a word we have spoken in this room until I give you permission to!" she strictly said.

A little startled by McGonagall's outburst, she nodded and muttered quietly, "How long do I have till I need to sign?"

"You have until midnight tomorrow," Headmistress said.

"What!? You told me the law was put in order a week ago! Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" Hermione shrieked.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't find out the law pertained to you until last night when I was looking through our school files."

"Terrific," Hermione stated sarcastically. "Goodnight, Headmistress." She grabbed the potion, one green and, one gray envelope and headed for the door.

"Hermione," McGonagall called back. Hermione hesitantly turned around, furious. For once, her large bushy hair seemed to fit her expression. If they weren't in their current situation, the Headmistress would have laughed, but not now.

She spoke with sincerity. "I wish there was another way, Hermione. I cannot change the Ministry's mind. Though, you know, Severus and Remus are both brave and intelligent young men, who will treat you with love and respect."

"Thank you, Headmistress." She nodded and left to the Gryffindor common room.

When Hermione entered the cozy common room in Gryffindor Tower, she felt slightly better. She could hear the roar of the fire as she entered the room. The smell of old upholstery and cinnamon rolls greeted her. Surprised, she walked in to see Ginny in Harry's arms, talking quietly in the dark, spare a few torches to light up the room. They must have heard the Fat Lady's portrait open because as soon as she entered the common room, they looked at her and smiled.

"Hermione," Harry loudly said. Hermione set down the three items she was holding on a nearby table.

Ginny nudged him in the ribs, "Shh, you'll wake up everyone else."

They both got off from the sofa and went to Hermione, both gave her a big hug. Hermione wanted to blurt out everything right there. She hated keeping this all to herself. This decision could...will change her life forever. They were smiling at her, but seeing the tears rush down her face, their expressions changed to concern.

"Hermione?" Harry said, putting a comforting arm around your shoulder. She began to sob loudly now, falling to the floor.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Is it about the meeting? What happened?" Ginny kept asking questions she couldn't answer. They sat on the floor with her.

"I can't...I can't...Professor McGonagall said I can't tell anyone. No one can know, not until the time is right." She started to shake, breathing in gasps.

"Breath, Hermione. Breathe." Ginny was rubbing small circles on her back. She finally calmed down a bit.

Hermione spoke after some silence, "I wish I could tell you guys. I can't believe this is happening. My parents and now this. How am I going to decide by midnight tomorrow?"

"Midnight, tomorrow?" Harry asked.

She quickly covered her mouth with her hands. "I didn't say that. You never heard that from me."

She got up and walked away from them, heading to the window. She could see Hagrid's hut in the moonlight, all his lights were out, he was asleep. The mountains and lake in clear view. They stood by her, Harry on her right, Ginny on her left. Harry put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see their reflections in the window. Harry, too, was looking at their reflections, he smiled at Hermione. She smiled sadly in return, tears still running down her cheeks. Ginny was looking ahead at the mountains. As long as they were beside her, she could overcome anything. Hermione remembered Harry told her about the Mirror of Erised, and how he saw his parents standing beside him. She thought to herself, what she desired most in the world, at this very moment. The answer presented itself right in front of her.

Ginny started to point out the window, "Is that...Professor Snape?" Hermione looked down onto Hogwarts grounds. She saw billowing black robes and short black hair. It was Severus. He stopped at the edge of the lake and stood there, staring out across the water.

"I gotta go," Hermione said, rushing towards the door.

"What? Go where? Aren't you too tired to wander the castle at this time of night?" Harry asked, trying to keep up with Hermione. Ginny following after.

"I'm incredibly tired, Harry, but I need to go see Professor Snape." She turned to talk to the fiery red head girl.

"Ginny, listen to me carefully. Take these envelopes and put them under my pillow. Don't open them, whatsoever. Put the potion on my nightstand. I'll be back, shortly."

Ginny nodded, "Sure, of course. Hermione, what..." she was interrupted.

"Just trust me, okay." She turned to leave.

"We'll come with you," Harry said.

She turned to face him. "No, you can't know anything yet. Perhaps I can clear my head by talking with him. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye." With that, she left.

"Ginny, you put Hermione's things away, I'm grabbing my invisibility cloak." He started to walk towards the boy's dormitories.

Ginny pulled him back, and said "Harry, you can't."

"Ginny, you saw Hermione. I don't care that Professor McGonagall told Hermione not to tell us anything. I'm worried about her, and I'm going to find out what's going on. Are you coming with me or not?"

Ginny didn't hesitate, "Let's go."

Ginny grabbed Hermione's stuff and put it where she specified. She left the girl's dormitories as quickly and quietly as she could. Harry already had his cloak in hand, determination written on his face. They both got under the cloak and followed after Hermione as quickly as they could.

* * *

 **FYI: The portrayal of both Lupin and Snape will change as the story progresses. They won't always be this way. Also, keep in mind that I'm not trying to gravitate towards Severus more than Lupin. If it seems that way, it was not my intention. They both have made mistakes, as you will see in future chapters.**

 **There is a poll on my Profile page. Please, go there and vote for the name of Severus' owl that will appear in the next chapter.**

 **I cried a little when writing about Teddy in this chapter. Another reason, this took so long to come out. Reviews are appreciated, but not expected. I'll update when I can. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Check Out my Tumblr, too. Just type in "Rainfiresnowearth Tumblr" on Google. It should come up.**


	3. Interrupted and Intoxicated

**Thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter, I know it took forever for me to update. Between school and personal problems, as well as having major writer's block, it took a while. I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than the previous chapters, but it's something. No, I did not half fast this chapter, it actually would have been shorter, but I added more to it. I also edited with Grammarly. The story may seem like it is going slow, but it'll pick up some more as the story progresses (Keep in mind, although the story is strating off slow, there are many important apsects, discussions between people, etc. that are important). Love to all. Enjoy. :)**

 **"Animare" translates to Animate**

A rustle of soft footsteps could be heard running behind Hermione. Luckily, she was too far ahead of them to take notice. After carefully passing the occasional ghost and avoiding Mr. Filch and his precious feline, they reached a long, desolate, hallway. Harry and Ginny looked at each other briefly, confused and intrigued, before looking back at where Hermione stood. At the end of the hall, a large, gray stone statue of a male fairy was floating. Harry and Ginny guessed it had not been dusted off for a long while since a few cobwebs covered the statue from head to toe. The fairy statue appeared to be in mid-dance. His left leg raised behind him, one arm was just below his chest, and his right arm was outstretched in front of him gracefully. On his right hand, resting on the ends of his fingertips, was a stone butterfly. A few animals etched in stone surrounded the fairy. A caterpillar, a squirrel, a small bird and many other different forest animals, all resting somewhere on the statue. They watched as Hermione looked behind her to check if she was alone, before retrieving her wand from her robes, and pointing it at the butterfly. She whispered, "animare," as quietly as she could, but the two observers behind her were just close enough to hear her. As soon as she completed the spell, the butterfly suddenly switched from it's previous gray stone to a beautiful lilac purple. Bright sparks of purple light emitted from the wings of the gentle creature as it began to flutter around the statue. The sparks that fell had made the statue move. There was no opening for it to lower into, it just seemed to disappear out of thin air. However, as if it were disappearing below the stone bricks of the Hogwarts floor, a slight rumbling sound could be heard. Before it grew louder and had a chance to echo off the walls, Hermione was quick enough to cast a silencing spell. As the statue continued to lower, an opening on the wall appeared. As Harry and Ginny moved closer towards Hermione, they looked through the opening and saw the night sky, tall trees, and emerald green grass. It was Hogwarts Grounds. Hermione, apparently eager to continue, hopped over the top of the remaining stone, still slowly descending and disappearing. As Hermione exited the hallway, the opening began to close, so Harry and Ginny darted quickly out of the castle before the bricks closed back up again. The entrancing purple butterfly following after them, where they greeted another creature.

A large, dark brown animal with twelve beating black eyes emerged from the shadows. As Harry and Ginny backed away suddenly from shock, Hermione quickly took action. She raised her wand in defense, gripping it tightly. Just before she could cast a spell, the spider climbed back up the web.

As Hermione watched the spider, she said aloud, "That explains the cobwebs, he must have used the same passageway," she then chuckled slightly, " Figures, he'd choose the spider."

A small smile appeared across her face before she turned and walked towards the lake. Harry and Ginny clasped hands and followed after Hermione, making sure to keep their distance. The moonlight lit the way, through the grass and trees. The smell of pine engulfed the air, and crickets chirped in the distance, deep in the woods. As all three of them approached the lake, they saw the tall figure of their Potion's Master. Harry and Ginny passed a small boulder along their way and watched as Hermione walked closer to her Professor. Hermione stood to his left, behind him, and stopped to admire the lake. It was like a giant mirror, reflecting the moon, the castle, the hills, and where the water met the sand was Severus' reflection. She wasn't aware that he could see her small figure in the lake.

She was looking ahead of her, still admiring the view, when he spoke, "What brings you out here at this ungodly hour?" He turned to face her, as she jumped out of her skin, startled by his voice.

She smiled at him, "I could ask you the same thing. I saw you out here and, I wanted to talk. Clear my head."

"I couldn't sleep."

"I knew I shouldn't have taken your last…"

"Hermione, don't." Harry's eyes widened at the mention of her first name. "You need the potion, and that's final." She nodded in affirmative. He added under his breath, "Besides, I have found another alternative."

"And, what may that be, Severus?"

Harry turned to look at Ginny. His eyes were wide again, then he whispered softly, "Severus?" Ginny shrugged slightly, and they both looked back at the two. Severus didn't respond. They just stared at each other for a while. Hermione could faintly smell something on his breath.

"You've been drinking."

He turned to look at the lake and sighed,"Yes. I wouldn't have, but tonight has proved to be rather…interesting."

"What do you mean, interesting?" He didn't want to speak about his earlier encounter with Lupin, and he didn't have to, as an owl appeared in the distance. It flew over the lake, as it's small wings tilted slightly against the breeze. The owl landed on Severus' outstretched arm.

Hermione recognized the white streak and gray feathers, "That's your owl. He gave me your letter this morning."

He was retrieving a small piece of parchment from the owl's mouth when he spoke, "Indeed, and _her_ name is Astrid." He stroked her feathers before releasing the bird into the air. He tucked the note in his pocket.

Hermione watched Astrid as she flew away, "Oh, she's beautiful."

Harry and Ginny watched as Hermione continued to stare after the bird as it flew away. They saw Severus turn to her. He did not speak a word, but rather stood there and stared at her. When she finally turned to him, he swallowed the lump in his throat and opened his mouth to speak.

"Earlier today, you told me that reading kept you distracted from something. I suspect it's something you want to forget. You want to bury it, keep it hidden. You don't want to cope with it, so you read." He now turned his whole body to face her. He kneeled down and took her hands in his. Tears started to prickle her eyes. With all her courage, she finally was able to look up at him. He asked her, "Hermione, is it your parents?"

"Yes," she said in shaky breaths. "I miss them. I miss them so much. I've been delving more into my studies. I just want to forget for a while, and reading has helped." Her breathing began to even out as she stopped crying. Severus hesitantly released his hand, reached up and wiped her tears away with his thumb. He did the same on the other side before standing up.

"As I said before, I hope making potions and gathering ingredients with me can provide another distraction."

"As do I."

"About my offer…"

"If you don't mind, I'd rather talk about this marriage law." Both Ginny and Harry looked at each other shocked. Hermione continued, "Professor McGonagall showed me the petitions and their envelopes."

"Ah, yes. Rather than signing only one petition, like Muggles, we must sign two individual petitions. It's ludicrous and pointless."

She chuckled slightly, "Very." There was some silence for some time, Then, Hermione asked him, "What happened with you and Lupin before class? Was it about the law?"

He gave very little away, as always. "Remus was clearly taken back by my petition for you. I presume you heard a lot of conversation yourself, so you can decipher that as you will."

"He whispered something to you, something I couldn't hear. What did he say?"

"I'd rather not discuss that matter."

She knew not to pressure him anymore, "Your petition was late?"

"I declined when Minerva first asked me." She nodded in response.

"When did you create it?"

"You must not have noticed my absence during lunch today?"

"No, I did." Severus raised his eyebrows in surprise. Then, he turned and looked at the lake. "Why did you change your mind?" She said it so sweetly and quietly, he barely heard her.

He turned to her, and snapped slightly, "You ask too many questions."

She persisted, "Why, Severus?" He turned away from her.

There was a long pause before she heard him sigh, "When you defended me after Mrs. Millstone's outburst this morning."

She nodded, "Ah, yes." Then, Harry and Ginny saw Hermione turn towards him completely, a smirk on her face. "You know, Severus, I saw you holding your petition when I walked in."

He turned to her and swallowed, "You did?" She nodded. "You always have attended classes too early. Eager to learn, as usual."

"I always have been eager to learn.. Especially from such an intelligent man, like yourself." She stepped closer, nearly touching him. He did not respond, and he did not move. He couldn't, but more importantly, he didn't want to. He was staring into those beautiful eyes of her, that sparkled with, dare he say, admiration. He could look nowhere else.

"You put your hair back and dressed nicer than usual?" She asked, as she too, was staring into his eyes.

He couldn't think about anything but her. She was so close to him now. He could smell her perfume. How could he have not smelled it before? It engulfed his senses. He could barely respond, "I wanted to look nice." He felt like he was under a spell. All because of her perfume. He glanced at her lips, so soft and pink. Slowly, his gaze returned to her eyes.

"For me?" He didn't notice her hand slowly rising from her side.

He took an intake of breath, "Yes, for you, Hermione." Ginny decided it was best to leave them alone and return to the castle. Harry was reluctant to leave his friend alone, but he followed when Ginny persisted. They started to turn and walk away. Hermione's hand had finally reached up to Severus' cheek. She was leaning in for a kiss, but Severus felt like he was the one closing the distance between them. But, before that could happen, he pulled back.

"No, Hermione. I can't." He turned away from her, not wanting to look her in the eyes. Harry and Ginny were just about to step over the boulder when they heard Severus. They turned around slowly and watched the scene before them.

Hermione's breath caught, "But I thought…"

"I care for you deeply, Hermione. Don't ever question that. You can't imagine how much I want your lips pressed up against mine. How much I want to kiss you, taste you." He paused. "But, why would you ever choose me? Kiss me? Perhaps, I made a mistake in giving you a petition."

"I'm the one who initiated the kiss, Severus…" she was cut short.

He didn't hear her. He kept rambling, "It doesn't matter who you choose, as long as you stay in our world. But, Hermione, understand this. Remus lost everything he had. I didn't have a family to lose, he did. Remus deserves you, not me. You should choose him; he deserves happiness. He should start anew with you. I don't deserve you, after what I've done. After the choices, I've made."

"But, Severus, I've already made my choice." she said, stepping into him.

He turned to her suddenly, "What?"

"I choose you."

"Say it again, please." He moved a stray of hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek. She leaned her into his palm. His head began to descend slowly towards hers. They were inches apart. Both of their eyes were closed in complete bliss, lost in the moment.

"You. I choose…" Their lips were about to meet when they heard a disturbance alongside them.

Ginny had pulled Harry back, who was still staring at his friend and Professor, bewildered. He nodded, and they turned together. They didn't get very far, as they tripped on the boulder behind them, the invisibility cloak falling off them in the process.

"Harry! Ginny! I told you not to follow me, damn it! What are you doing here?!" Hermione shouted. Severus, meanwhile, after regaining his sense of surrounding, had crossed his arms and stared at the two as they got up and grabbed the cloak.

Harry stumbled, "We're sorry Hermione. We never saw you as upset as you were when you arrived in the Common Room. I...we were worried about you." Ginny didn't speak, but rather glanced between Severus and Hermione.

Hermione didn't shout, but her voice still sparked with anger, "Worried? I specifically told you not follow me. You couldn't leave well alone, could you?" Severus stared at Harry, angry to be interrupted.

Ginny spoke suddenly, "Wouldn't you have done the same? We know we can't know anything, but you started talking about making a choice by midnight tomorrow and that you needed to clear your head." At that, Severus turned to look at Ginny. "How could we not be worried?"

Severus snapped, "What did you say?"

Ginny stated, "How could we not be worried?"

"No, before that."

"Hermione said she needed to clear her head, and..." she was interrupted.

"That she needed to make a choice by midnight tomorrow," Severus stated.

"If you knew the answer, why'd you ask?" Harry said under his breath.

Severus heard him, however, "Keep your mouth shut, Potter." He looked at Hermione, "You are having trouble deciding between Remus and me?"

She looked at Harry and Ginny with uncertainty before returning her gaze to Severus. He crooked an eyebrow upward, waiting for her response. "Severus, you don't understand. I…"

"No, I understand perfectly well." He turned to look at Harry and Ginny, "All of you return to your Common Room, now. Ten points from Gryffindor for wandering Hogwarts Ground past curfew." He strode off, leaving the three of them standing by the lake.

Hermione turned to her friends, "Next time, I'd prefer if you minded your own business.

"Mind our own business!? You were going to kiss Snape!" Harry yelled.

"Harry!" Ginny elbowed him. "Have you remembered nothing about Snape's real alliance and his love for Lily."

"Yeah, but it doesn't make it any more disturbing. Blimey, Hermione, I just never thought you'd ever have feelings for Snape."

Hermione chimed in, "Well, I do. We'll talk about this tomorrow. Can you wait here for me?" They nodded in response. She then turned and started to run towards Severus.

Hermione had finally caught up to him, "Severus, wait." She was able to get in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Miss Granger, return to your dormitories before I deduct more house points." He tried to walk past her.

"It's 'Miss Granger' now, is it?" She crossed her arms and looked up at him. "Also, must I remind you, being Head Girl has its privileges. In which, I can stay up two hours past curfew. If you were to deduct more house points from me, you must find an alternative reason, Professor Snape."

"Perhaps, losing a few house points would remind you to watch your tone. Surely, you haven't lost your respect for those who hold authority over you?" He hovered over her, his nose inches from hers, and his voice venomous.

"I have never lost any respect for you or any members of staff at Hogwarts. But, I think the one who should be watching their tone is you. Especially, if you want my hand in marriage."

He grunted, "Your friends seem to differ. I imagine they would rather you marry Remus, instead."

"To hell with what they think! It's my choice, and mine alone! Mine, Severus! They might not like this arrangement as much as I do, but I know they'll stand by me, till the very end."

"As entertaining as it is to see your hair frizz as you fume in anger under the moonlight, I must retire. Please, take your dunderhead friends with you back to Gryffindor Tower. Immediately." He still seemed to have his sardonic drawl in his drunken stupor. He tried to move past her, again.

"No." She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him towards her.

"No?"

"Severus, let me explain."

He looked at her and something new sparked in his mind immediately. She looked sexy. Her eyebrows furrowed together, her eyes were ablaze in anger, and her lovely curls were tangled together. He couldn't fandom how could she be any more beautiful than she was now. He couldn't deny her. "Fine. Be quick about it."

"He has lost his family, Severus. You said yourself that he deserves me. But, why does that mean you don't deserve me any less. You both have lost so much and have risked both your lives to save others."

"Not _all_ lives." She swore she could see a glimpse of sadness mask over the blackness in his eyes. He looked away, now.

"Regardless, I still choose you. How could you ever doubt that? I'm the one who wanted to kiss you, Severus."

"I don't understand why you would? I thought I was the one to..." He swallowed hard, and his face had gone bright pink. He might have felt brave enough to kiss her, but mentioning the kiss made him feel nervous. He was genuinely confused.

She shook her head, "Severus, how about we talk about this tomorrow? When you haven't been drinking."

"That would be wise. What class do you have before lunch, tomorrow?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I will collect you after class, then." He finally met her eyes.

"Will you remember me?" She asked.

"I could never forget you, Hermione." Severus took her hand in his and lifted it up slightly. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss upon her hand, lingering for longer than necessarily. Hermione smiled, and her heart fluttered. Then, he released her hand and continued to walk towards the castle. Hermione, who was still smiling, met with Harry and Ginny, and they all returned to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry and Ginny tried to talk to her, but she was still furious with them. Hermione brought her hand to her cheek. She smiled, and as she fell asleep, she could still feel the warmth from his soft, thin lips. She hoped she could mend together his blackened heart, and in return, her heart can be whole again.

 **Should I add the original second part to this chapter, or make it it's own chapter?**

 **Please leave a review, it would be most appreciated, and they help me want to write more.**

 **Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving! :)**


End file.
